


Imprints

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the February 2010 <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a>. Last year Dom did several interviews where he said he dreamed of moving to New Zealand and raising bees so the honey pic got me thinking. Could be read as gen or slash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imprints

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February 2010 [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/). Last year Dom did several interviews where he said he dreamed of moving to New Zealand and raising bees so the honey pic got me thinking. Could be read as gen or slash.

"Never thought you'd do it."

Viggo watched Dom fill another jar with the golden nectar. A small smile accidentally slipped across Dom's face, making Viggo grin.

"Does that mean you underestimated me or just thought I was making a joke?" Dom's eyes appraised his guest, this man who'd wandered onto his farm just as casually as if he hadn't had to fly across the world but had only been driving past.

"It means I'm proud of you, hobbit."

Quiet laughs drifted into companionable silence, and Viggo finally stepped across the boundary of years, long overdue to offer a helping hand.


End file.
